


The Boy Who Leapt Through Time

by Riceball02



Category: Toki o Kakeru Shoujo | The Girl Who Leapt Through Time
Genre: Anime, Future Fic, Multi, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceball02/pseuds/Riceball02
Summary: It's been awhile. It's been too long. Where are you? What about our promise? You said you'd wait.Well, time waits for no one...





	

Makoto was at that state of mind again. He promised they’d meet again. That’s the only reassuring though she has.  _ Was it even a promise? _ Maybe it was just an impulse. It’s impossible anyhow. She pondered about this a lot. About how far away he was, and if they would ever meet again. Their paths were meant to intertwine but, is there anything else to it? 

 

“Itai!” Makoto yelps as the ball bounces off her forehead. It rolls onto the ground, leaving a trail of sand on either side of it. It looks like a train track. 

 

“You okay?” Kousuke asked while walking towards her. 

 

“Yeah”

 

(Years later…)

 

Sometimes she wonders if any of that even happened. If every feeling she had was just figment of  her own imagination. If every time leap was just crazy though made up by a crazy girl. But, he had to be real. Kousuke remembers him. He has to be real. 

 

“AGh!” Makoto shouts while leaping out of bed, “I’m gonna be late again!” She pulls on her work uniform and fills her mouth to full capacity. Some habits never change. Her hair has grown out more, to the point that it was uncontrollable in the morning.

 

Running out the building, the Tokyo atmosphere surrounds her. Busy people and busy streets. The sun glares into her eyes and she begins to bolt down the road. Her shoes are half-way on and she’s slightly choking on her slice of toast. Her shoulders bump into other people with the usual reaction. City people are much more ruder than the people in her home town because now, every person has somewhere to be. 

 

Sprinting onto the tiled floors, Makoto scans her card and gets closer and closer to the subway door. 

 

“Alllllll mosssssst” She whispers to herself, with her hands stretching towards the doors.

 

A gust of wind hits her, and the train nebulously, fades away. Her hands place over her thighs as she tries to regain her breath. Suddenly, she hears heavy footsteps against the stairs. A person stands beside her, wiping their forehead in exhaustion. 

 

“Missed the train again” He mutters. Makoto turns to him in curiosity. Flashy red hair and a frustrated voice. She turns her head the other way.

 

“Old habits die hard, huh” Makoto says as she stands up straight. The guy laughs and scratches his neck maladroitly. 

 

“You have no idea” 

 

(Bonus)

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were here?!”

 

“Couldn’t find you”

 

“Idiot!”

“Yeah, yeah”

 

“Wanna get something to eat?”

  
“No! My boss is gonna kill me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m weeabo-trash and I know it. I know this is a old movie but, I recently watched it and...welp….this happened. It was such a good movie guys. It’s probably my favorite anime movie of all time. Maybe I should watch Spirited Away again and then really think if this is my favorite. It’ll probably still be...
> 
> Kiwii
> 
> Update: But, The Boy and The Beast is really good tooooooooo


End file.
